1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns orthopedic splints for application to the anatomical joint of a patient's limb for the purpose of limiting flexing of the joint during a period of medical rehabilitation, and in particular is directed to a torque splint which is spring loaded for extending the limb to which it is applied and offers an adjustable resistance to flexing of the joint for therapeutic purposes.
2. State of the Prior Art
Orthopedic torque splints have a variety of therapeutic applications. A primary application is to help long-term bedridden patients such as comatose individuals. Long term inactivity results in contraction of the muscles and consequent rigid retraction of the limbs. Properly applied torque splints are useful in resisting and reversing such retraction. A steady torque applied by the splint gradually pulls on the contracted muscles and extends the patient's limbs.
Existing torque splints suffer from a number of deficiencies which limit their usefulness and increase the cost of physical therapy. Among other shortcomings, presently available devices are typically restricted in the angular range settings, i.e. the arc of rotation permitted to the patient's joint, thus requiring more than one splint model or unit to satisfy all requirements. Furthermore, the actual torque resistance acting against retraction of the joint, for a given resistance setting of the device, typically varies over the arc of movement of the splint and therefore the true torque resistance acting at a given angular position of the splint cannot be readily determined. Commercially available torque splints using a cam action are an example of devices having actual torque values inconsistent with scale readings. Still further, presently available devices provide either no angle limiting feature or can be limited only in specific angular increments rather than continuously.
A continuing need exists for improved torque or resistance orthopedic splints which overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.